All I'd Give
by ChibiKyriaki
Summary: When Derek Stiles and his assistant Angie Thompson find themselves kidnapped, they face an uncertain future. And Angie finally decides to stand up for herself and protect the one she cares about the most. Rated T for some graphic material.


All I'd Give

- A Trauma Center UTK2 fan fiction.-

Chapter 1 : The Hostages

It was dark. Very, very very dark. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your own face. Of course, wouldn't it be if you were, let's say, blindfolded in the back of a truck?

At night, to make things even better.

And added on top of everything else, as well as being kidnapped by terrorists, Derek had no Idea where they were, or where they were being taken to. Were they even still in Angeles Bay, or had they of exited off of the highway earlier? All he knew was that their situation wasn't good, and whatever fate that their captors had in mind for them might end up killing them. That and It everything to do with the spread of the man-made disease known as GUILT and the terror it had caused..

It had started out as a somewhat normal day for him and his assistant, Angie Thompson.

The only not-so-normal thing about this day was that they were assisting the FBI in catching the Individuals behind the bioterrorism attacks on the citizens of Angeles Bay, as well as many other cities all over the world. They had chosen to provide medical care to anyone who might be injured as a result of them cornering the suspects. All had been going smoothly, until two of the terrorists had snuck up behind them, taking Angie captive first. They held a knife up to her throat, and told him not to make any sudden moves. He also advised him to keep his mouth shut. Derek had no choice but to agree to go with them, otherwise they would of slit her throat on the spot. All he could do was cooperate with their demands.

He sat in the back of the truck, thinking back on what had happened earlier. He couldn't help but feel that he could of at least tried something to help them escape.

Then a disturbing image appeared in his mind.

Angie, on the ground, both hands clasped over a gaping laceration on the side of her throat.

They had managed to sever her carotid artery.

She was going to bleed out, and fast If he didn't act quickly

Blood was seeping out at a rapid pace through her fingers and pouring off of her shoulder onto the pavement. She was gasping out his name. "D-d-Der…ek…" Her eyes were wide with fear, as tears pooled in her eyes. He rushed over to her, his mind was set in extreme panic mode as he knelt down, and put both of his hands over the wound. As he knelt down beside her, his knees were stained with blood. "Hold on Angie! Please hold on!" He said, trying not to let her see how close he was to being hysterical. The blood seeped out from his hands, and he gasped. In a flash he pulled off his lab coat and tied it around her neck, putting pressure on it in an attempt to keep her from losing too much blood. "Help! Someone help! We have an injured woman here!" He called out over his shoulder. He looked back at Angie, who was beginning to shiver in his arms. "Someone help us dammit!" he yelled even louder. No one seemed to be listening. Was anyone even behind them? He had remembered seeing some officers behind their ambulance, so how come they didn't hear him yelling?. He looked back at Angie another time, but this time, her eyes were closed, and she was pale. He noticed that the blood had completely soaked through the makeshift tourniquet. "Angie…? Angie!" He yelled. She didn't reply and he began to think the worst. She was dead. No, he refused to believe it. He kept applying pressure to the neck wound, while calling out her name in desperation. She didn't answer and he sat there, numb. She was…gone. His partner, his friend, his…was gone. He looked at her, her face pale and colorless. She wasn't moving, and the blood slowly dripped off of the lab coat around her neck. He began to shiver, holding her tighter, "No…No….NOOO!" He cried out, he knelt over, letting tears fall onto her shoulder. "God dammit…It's my fault…Angie…! DAMN IT!" He had made a stupid move that had cost Angie her life. He had attempted to escape, eve thought they warned him not to. It was his fault…

All his fault…

That she was dead…

Derek's thought's snapped back to reality as the truck hit a bump in the road, Most likely a large rock on the side of the road, which made Angie shriek. "Aiyeeh!" she cried out. "Angie!" He called out to her, unable to see anything in the pitch black truck. "Are you okay?" He scrambled around, feeling around for at least her hand so her could let her know where he was. Of course, his wrists as well as hers were tied together, so neither could do much. It was silent for an agonizing moment, until she said, "Yes, doctor, I'm fine…" Her voice was extremely weak. She sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

Derek couldn't blame her. He was just as frightened as she was, but he had to keep himself strong, for her sake.

"Angie…" He began. He was interrupted by a voice coming from the front of the truck.

"Hey! Enough chit-chatter back there! Shut your mouths!"

The voice hissed at them. The voice was muffled through the thick truck walls. Angie held back another shriek by biting her cheek. It didn't help much, but It kept the shriek from escaping her mouth. She took a breath, and tried to calm her self down. Derek had flinched, but he kept himself somewhat calm.

Derek let a few silent moments pass by, then he said quietly, "It's going to be alright…I promise…" He imagined Angie in front of him, shivering, so close to tears. His voice was calm and comforting to her. She calmed down some more, just by hearing his voice comfort her. It was so nice to hear him reassure her like that. At that moment, all Angie wanted was to cling onto his shoulders and never let go. She felt tears begin to from in her eyes, but she quickly fought back by biting her tongue.

"T-thank you…" she said, taking a breath.

He sat silently, wishing there was a way to escape. But what he wanted more than anything was to wrap his arms around Angie and tell her it would be ok. But, he knew he couldn't say that for sure. He had no Idea what would happen to them when they stopped. He didn't even know If they were going to live. He wasn't about to let Angie give up, though. Derek had heard the uncertainty and fear in her voice, and he hated hearing and seeing her worried like she was.

He wasn't going to give up hope, and neither was she. Not If he had anything to say about it.

He let out a sight and stared down at what he though was the ground. He began to think, "If I can't save myself, I have at least save Angie. But…how…?" He pretended to look around the dark truck, trying to think of any means of escape. Suddenly he got an Idea. He decided to utilize his senses to form a plan. He listened carefully trying to catch anything that might help them out. After a few minutes, he heard nothing. "Damn it, If they had a radio that might help us…" Derek said.

"Huh? It-It would…?" Angie said, picking her head up. What did Derek mean by this?

"Well, It might. If they have a satellite radio, then depending on how strong the signal is, that is, how clear the music on the station is, we might be able to tell where we are." Derek explained. He could think of a few places that had lousy connection to satellite radio.

Angie began to feel more hopeful. "That's a great Idea, doctor!" She sat up. "We need to listen carefully…" She somehow moved herself over to what seemed like the wall separating the drivers from their hostages. She placed her right ear against the wall, and listened carefully. Derek did the same, edging up next to her, and placing his ear on the wall.

They both listened carefully for several minutes, but heard nothing.

Not eve the voices of their captors were heard.

Angie sat back, looking at the ground. "I…I didn't hear anything…" She sounded like she had become frightened again. Derek sat back as well and sighed. "Great…" So much for that bright Idea. He had forgotten about how the driver's voice was muffled earlier.

However, what he was really worried about was worrying Angie again. He didn't want to scare her to death…literally.

He let out a second sigh and sat back. After a minute of thinking, he felt a small jab in his back pocket. Startled, he tried his best with his tied hands to feel for what it was. After a minute or two, he had a two finger grip on something. It was small, thin and cool to the touch. Remembering that it had poked his backside, he came to a conclusion. What he had felt poke him was a scalpel!

"This is great!" he thought to himself. "Now I can free our hands!" The break he had been looking for. He carefully positioned the scalpel in his right hand, and began slowly cutting at the ties. If he wasn't careful, he'd cut through the ties, and his wrist as well. He made sure not to reach the skin, which was difficult since he was cutting behind his back. He couldn't even see what he was cutting. For all he knew, he might be slicing his lab coat. After slowly, and nervously, cutting the ties, both of Derek's were freed. He rubbed at his wrists for a moment, which were slightly numb.

That was one thing out of the way. He ripped off his blindfold, allowing him to see, but only darkness. Strike that one off the list. Now he had to free Angie. However, it was tough to see anything, let alone the shape of a person in the darkness. Now he was stuck. How was he going to be able to see Angie?

He then remembered the penlight from earlier.

Shortly after their capture, their captors had forced them to operate on their injured "friend's" arm. No challenge, except for the fact that it was in a moving car. Without light. So Angie remained persistent, and kept demanding that they be given a light source of some sort, other wise the operation would be impossible. She was successful, and they soon were given a small penlight, which did the job. When they finished, Derek had hidden it in his pocket, just in case.

Good thing he thought ahead.

He searched his pocket, and pulled out the penlight. He clicked it on, and shined it on Angie's blindfolded ace. She could see the bright light through her blindfold, which startled her." She le out a small shriek of surprise. "Doctor, what's-?" Derek rushed over, and said, "Don't worry Angie, It's just me!" Angie quickly calmed down, but then wondered how he had gotten free. "Doctor, how did you-?"

"Thanks to the scalpel and penlight from earlier. Good thing I kept it, huh?" He said, rushing behind Angie. He clicked the penlight on, and began working at the ties.

"Good thinking, doctor…" she said. She sighed. Things felt like they were taking a turn for the better. At least, for the time being.

After a moment of cutting, Angie's hands were free. She quickly drew them to her front and rubbed her sore wrists. Meanwhile, Derek untied her blindfold, letting it fall into her lap. He rushed in front of her, and asked "Are you alright Angie?", his voice was warm and full of concern. "Yes…I'm…" She started. She tried to choke out the rest of the response, but she was also trying to choke back her tears.

"I'm…"

She finally couldn't hold back the tears, and began to sob.

"I'm not alright, doctor. I'm scared out of my mind! I have no Idea what they want with us, or what they'll do to us! Experiment on us with GUILT…force us to conduct experiments on test subjects…torture us…kill us….I have no Idea! And that scares me! It really, really scares me! But what scares me more is what they'll do with GUILT. They'll infect hundreds of thousands of people, maybe even millions, and they'll die!" She was almost hysterical with fear, and she sat there sobbing, and gasping. She would hyperventilate herself if she didn't stop. Quickly, Derek leaned over, and embraced her tightly.

She stopped crying, her eyes opened wide. Her fear had suddenly melted away, just by him hugging his arms tightly around her. He felt warm, which calmed her as well.

"Angie…I promise….I promise you…I won't let them harm anyone else….We'll stop them…"

He then looked straight into her redden eyes, sore from her sobbing, with a comforting smile.

"And most importantly of all, I won't let them hurt you…"

She stared at him, and letting her tears start again, flung her self at him, hugging his shoulder. She began to sob all over again, this time on Derek's shoulder.

"I…know you won't…!" she continued to cry, and Derek had one hand on her back. "It'll be okay, I promise you Angie…" he closed his eyes and hugged her closer.

The both sat there together, and soon, Angie had calmed down to the point were she had fallen asleep in Derek's lap. He looked at her, finally resting after along time of panic. The images of her lying on the ground in her own blood seemed to stain his mind. He was relieved that he decided not to alert the police. But what haunted him was for a moment back there, that he though about it. If he had, Angie could have been killed. He wasn't going to risk that, or think about doing anything like that ever again.

He didn't even wanted to chance it; losing the one thing that mattered to him the most in the world.


End file.
